olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Netherlands
The Netherlands first sent athletes to the Olympic Games in 1900, and has participated in almost all Games since then. In 1956, the nation boycotted the Games in Melbourne as a protest against the Soviet invasion in Hungary just a few weeks before the beginning of the Games. (However, one Dutch rider competed in the 1956 equestrian events, held in Stockholm a few months before the rest of the Games.) The Netherlands hosted the 1928 Summer Olympics in Amsterdam. The Netherlands has expressed interest in hosting the 2028 Summer Olympics in either Amsterdam or Rotterdam, as a centennial celebration of the 1928 Games.Feasibility Studies For Boston 2020, Netherlands 2028 Summer Games Prior to the 1992 Olympics, the country name was "Holland" with the country code of "HOL". From the 1992 onward, they have utilized the "Netherlands" and "NED". Dutch athletes have won 266 medals at the Summer Olympic Games, with swimming and cycling as the top medal-producing sports. The nation has won another 86 medals at the Winter Olympic Games, of which 82 have come from speed skating. Following the dissolution of the Netherlands Antilles in 2010 (which was a constituent country of the Kingdom of the Netherlands), the Netherlands Antilles Olympic Committee (NAOC) lost its Olympic license in July, 2011. After the 2012 Olympic Games in London, athletes from the Netherlands Antilles can choose to participate for the Netherlands or Aruba, which has a semi-independent status within the kingdom of the Netherlands. (At the 2012 Games, athletes from the Netherlands Antilles participated in a unified Olympic team under the IOC flag). Future and recent events The Chinese city of Beijing hosted the 2008 Summer Olympics, where the Netherlands ranked 12th in the medal table, with seven gold medals and 16 medals overall. The Netherlands participated in the 2010 Winter Olympics in the city of Vancouver, Canada, earning 8 medals and ending in 10th place in the medal table. 7 medals were won in speed skating competitions, and Nicolien Sauerbreij won the nation's first medal in snowboarding. At the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, athletes from the Netherlands finished tied for 13th, winning six gold medals and 20 overall. History The nation's first gold medal was earned by Minerva Amsterdam in rowing at the 1900 Summer Olympics in the coxed pairs event. The medal however was not awarded to the Netherlands because in the final they replaced their Dutch cox with an unknown French boy. The medal was therefore awarded to a mixed international team. The first individual gold medal at the Summer Games was earned by Maurice Peeters in cycling at the 1920 Summer Olympics, in the men's 1000 metres sprint event. The first gold medal at the Winter Games was earned by Sjoukje Dijkstra in ladies' figure skating at the 1964 Winter Olympics. List of medalists Summer Olympics Incomplete list Most successful Dutch competitors Summer Games, Individuals Summer Games, Team performances Winter Games, Individuals Winter Games, Team performances Medal tables Medals by Summer Games Medals by Winter Games Medals by sport Notes References * * Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Netherlands Category:Olympic Host Nations es:Países Bajos